


Shut Up, Carver

by Vitreous_Humor



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Snark, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 08:09:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitreous_Humor/pseuds/Vitreous_Humor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a DA 2 Kink Meme prompt requesting physically powerful bottoms.  Carver shows up to accuse Anders of inappropriate behavior towards his sister. Anders quickly figures out that Carver is actually after something entirely different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up, Carver

**Author's Note:**

> Kink Meme Prompt:  
> I have a massive kink for seeing the more physically powerful partner bottom, so I'd like to see Fenris or templar!Carver taking a pounding from a mage or rogue like a champ.
> 
> I have a slight preference for Anders as the top but I'll take any male except Varric. I'd also prefer that they remain their crabby/bratty selves, not suddenly turn extremely submissive.
> 
> Additional (but not necessary) kinks are spanking, roughness (from either party) and dirty talk.

“I know what you’re doing with my sister.” 

Anders raised an eyebrow, not bothering to pause wiping his hands. The last patient of the day limped quickly out of the clinic and the door banged shut behind him, leaving apostate and warrior alone in the suddenly quiet room.

“Oh?” Anders asked neutrally. “And what do you know I’m doing with Hawke, then?”

Carver’s face flushed red, and for an amused moment, Anders didn’t think that the younger man was going to spit it out. 

“You’ve... you’ve...been fucking her!” Carver managed at last, and Anders laughed in delight.

“Oh well done, Carver,” Anders exclaimed. “Your very first swear! Do you think you can say another?”

“Shut- shut up!”

Carver stalked up to Anders, and this close, Anders had to look up at him. Carver topped him by almost half a head, and he was built like a young bull besides, with shoulders and arms slabbed with muscle. 

Carver could lay out large men with a few sweeps of his sword, but Anders only smirked up at him. He didn’t have anything to fear from puppies, no matter how large, and when young men brought up fucking with that special blush... well, Anders knew exactly what to do with that. 

“Such a tone you’re taking with me,” Anders said lazily. “What do you know about fucking, anyway, hmm?”

“Enough!” It was a snarl but there was something desperate in it as well, and Anders didn’t even bother to cover his laugh. 

“Oh you beauty,” Anders said, taking Carver’s wrists in his hands. “Shall I teach you about fucking then?”

Carver could have easily twisted away, broken Anders in half, but instead he only stared down at Anders with eyes that were as wide and bright as lanterns. 

“What- what’ve you got to teach me, magey?” Carver said, licking his lips.

Oh he’s going to pay for that magey bit, Anders thought, but he only smiled like a desire demon.

“Plenty,” he said suggestively. “and if you get down on your hands and knees, I’ll show you want I mean.”

“No.”

Anders blinked, surprised at his own misjudgment. 

“I don’t want it on the floor, I’m not a dog.”

Carver was looking to one side, blushing and clenching and unclenching his fists and looking so goddamned fussy that Anders wanted to laugh. Instead, he put on his best repentant grin, and led Carver to his own bed behind the curtain at the back of the clinic. 

“There now, and if that won’t serve, I suppose you’ll have to pay for a room at the Blooming Rose for the pair of us.”

“If I’m at the Blooming Rose, I’ll pick someone prettier than you,” Carver retorted, climbing into the bed, and Anders added that to the growing list of things that Carver was going to pay for.

“But if you’re at the Blooming Rose, you’re going to have to talk to Madame Lusine, and then you’ll have to talk to a whore, and then you’re going to have to tell them what a slutty little boy you are, and how you want to get fucked until you yell...”

Halfway into the position, Carver’s eyes were wide as he stared at Anders over his shoulder, and Anders put his hand on Carver’s shoulder to shove him into place. It was like pushing against a brick wall; Carver wouldn’t have budged if he really didn’t want to... but apparently, that wasn’t the case. 

“We are long overdue for a talk, you and I,” Anders said. 

For a moment, he admired the picture that the sturdy warrior made in his bed, and then he put his hand between Carver’s shoulders and shoved until the younger man’s weight was resting on his elbows and his face was buried in Anders’ pillow. Carver made a startled squawk, but he subsided when Anders landed a quick hard spank on his clothed ass. The blow made Carver suck in his breath instead of crying out and Anders grinned. 

“You’ve been an absolute prick the entire time I’ve known you. You plague Hawke night and day, you can’t be arsed to keep healing potions on your person, you act like an ungrateful brat to everyone who tries to be polite to you.... and I think it’s because you just need a good, deep dicking.”

“Watch your fucking mouth,” Carver snarled. He would have sounded quite fierce, Anders thought, if he didn’t currently have his ass up in the air.

“No, I think I’m going to make you watch yours.” Anders put his mouth close to Carver’s ear. “You’re a brat, Carver, and I think you need this.”

Carver started to say something, but then he yelped instead when Anders’ nimble hands reached down to undo his belt buckle.

“Fuck-!” 

“So glad you’re on board,” Anders said, pulling Carver’s trousers down to his knees. He glanced over at Carver’s bared skin, running an appreciative hand over the curve of the younger man’s ass. 

“Andraste’s tits, you’ve got a nice ass,” he said, noting that Carver was past words and just making angry growls. “Such a shame you’ve not got a nice mouth to go with it.”

Carver started to respond but then he yelped again when Anders landed a hard open-handed blow to his rear. The sound popped like a firecracker in the small room and Carver might have shot straight up if Anders’s hand didn’t land on the back of his neck. 

“Now, now, lovely,” he said. “Be nice for me now and I’ll give you my cock later.”

“Oh? And what am I to do with such a little thing then?”

It was crude, but the lad was obviously trying, and Anders chuckled just as he landed another, harder blow to Carver’s ass. This time, Carver didn’t even jump, only moaned, and to Anders’ amusement, he shoved his rear even higher.

“Lovely lad,” Anders murmured, and then he rained a series of quick blows to Carver’s ass, turning the skin from pale white to an angry red. Carver went from moans to groans, but there wasn’t another word out of him until Anders stopped.

“You son of a whore...”

“You know, I was done,” Anders commented, “but I guess cute little sluts just can’t keep their mouths shut.”

Carver opened his mouth to ask what that meant when Anders landed three very hard, very fast blows to the exact same spot and with all of his strength. Carver howled this time and Anders let him fall to his side, panting, on the bed.

“Fuck.. fuck.. you.. that hurt!”

“Really? I did not know that,” Anders said with a grin.

Anders reached down and deliberately squeezed Carver’s red, iron-hard cock. The younger man made a rough moaning noise but he didn’t bat Anders’ hand away. 

“Get up and strip, Carver,” Anders said. “I’m going to go lock the door to make sure that some poor sod with an earache doesn’t have to find out what a whore Hawke has for a little brother. If you’re not naked by the time I get back...”

He squeezed Carver’s cock hard in his hand, making him buck and swear and then he stepped around the curtain. Anders locked the door and after lighting his lantern, drew the shutters as well. It helped soothe the dirty edges of the clinic, made it something mysterious instead of sordid, and he hurried back behind the curtain.

Carver was entirely naked, and standing nervously next to the bed. He had his hands clasped in front of his privates and he glared at Anders almost reflexively.

“Well, there’s a beautiful boy,” Anders said appreciatively, eyeing him up and down. “You’re really quite gorgeous, did you know that?”

The praise seemed to take Carver by surprise and he shrugged uncomfortably.

“Yeah, well, I...”

“Turn around and let me see all of it.”

Glaring again, Carver turned gracefully and Anders grinned like one of his beloved alley cats. Even in the dim light, he could see how dark Carver’s ass was, how delicious tiny welts marred the smooth surface.

“Someone should have beaten the sense into you years ago,” Anders said admiringly.

“What about fucking?” Carver asked gruffly. “I thought you mentioned something about fucking, too.”

That absolutely deserved another smack, and Carver whined when Anders slapped first one and then the other cheek with his hand.

“You’ve made my poor hand quite sore,” Anders informed him. “I really ought to give you a couple of pops with my belt just for a break, but you’re absolutely right. I did mention something about fucking.”

Carver started to say something, but then Anders was shoving him towards the bed again.

“Elbows and knees again,” he said, “and don’t think that I’m going to be nice if you’re not.”

Not even looking to see if his orders were obeyed, Anders rummaged in his private chest for the small jar he had bought from the Black Emporium. He wistfully thought of the alchemical labs back at the Circle, where he could get salves that stung or turned hot or cold on a command, but this stuff worked well enough.

He brought the jar back to the bed, where he noted that Carver was exactly where he was meant to be. Anders scooped some of the greasy salve onto his fingers and started to set the jar aside, and then he smiled.

“Hold on to this for me, will you?” he asked sweetly, placing the salve in Carver’s hand. Carver held it, throwing a furious glance over his shoulder at Anders, but Anders wasn’t even looking that way.

There was just enough room at the end of the mattress for Anders to kneel down behind Carver and between his legs, and as soon as he was settled, he slid his fingers along Carver’s crack, pulling his cheeks apart. 

“Son of a bitch-” 

Carver bit off the swear as Anders found his hole and started to push the very tip of his middle finger inside. 

“Don’t you know how to relax?” Anders asked, twisting his finger to prise Carver open. 

“Don’t you know how to- oh Andraste’s fucking hole!”

Anders had worked the tip of his finger inside and Carver’s sudden buck slid the greased digit all the way in. Both men swore and for a moment neither moved.

“Well, then,” Anders said, his voice slightly high. “That’s, hmm..”

In the dim light, he could see Carver’s well-muscled sides heave in and out like a bellows, and he reached around the warrior’s hip to lightly stroke his cock. 

“You’re lovely and tight, and this is going to feel so very very good if only you relax a little bit...”

Anders kept his finger inside Carver still while he slowly worked his cock, making Carver moan into the pillow.

“Yes... yes, that’s lovely...”

Slyly, he slipped another finger inside, but that really wasn’t something that you sneaked past someone, Carver was swearing and he tightened around Anders’ fingers again, and Anders had to make soothing noises and stroke his cock until he forgot all about what Anders was doing with his fingers.

Soon he was pumping three fingers into Carver’s loosened hole and stroking him with the same rhythm. He could see the slick of sweat on Carver’s muscled body and the way it bent so willingly to his hands. His own cock was hard, had been for a bit, but when Carver turned a half-furious, half-pleading look over his shoulder at the mage, Anders decided that that was plenty of preparation after all.

He pulled his slick fingers out of Carver with an audible pop, making the younger man flinch, and he pulled down his smalls. He left the robe on; he might have blamed long experience with fast fucks at the tower, but there was something ridiculously sensual about being nearly entirely clothed while the beautiful war god on his bed was naked. 

“Jar, please.”

Blushing furiously Carver handed it to Anders, who only unscrewed the top and scooped out a generous palmful to slick on his own cock. 

“Hang on to that,” he said. “I might need it again.”

He let Carver watch, wide-eyed, as he prepared himself and then he knelt behind Carver again, spreading his cheeks with slick fingers. The younger man’s hole still looked tight and when he pressed the tip of his cock to it, Carver whined.

“Too big,” Carver protested. “I’m not a goddamned mare.”

“Don’t be such a Orlesian,” Anders said, his voice catching a little. Carver was warm, and he could remember how tight he had been around his fingers. Anders was far larger than his fingers and it was all he could do not to shove in hard.

“Maker’s breath, listen Anders, I don’t think it’s going to...”

Carver’s words turned into a deep groan as Anders grabbed onto Carver’s hips firmly and pushed himself forward. It was a deep, smooth slide, and Anders’ breath caught at how perfect it felt. Carver opened for him beautifully, and the sounds he made, burying his face into Anders’ pillow, were pleasure and pain both, beautifully, inextricably mixed.

“Oh, you were made for this, darling,” Anders said huskily. “You’re perfect...”

For a long moment, they stayed precisely as they were, Anders listening to the small sounds that Carver was trying so hard to stifle. He thought he heard something that might have been a sob, and a tendril of dread snaked up out of his stomach.

Had he hurt him? Had he gone too far? Carver was tight, and Anders was suddenly dead sure that the other man was a virgin, at least when it came to this.

“Carver?” 

The only response was a soft, stifled moan and Anders grit his teeth.

“Carver... fuck, here, let me...”

He started to pull back, but then there was a hard hand clamped around his wrist. Maker, Carver hadn’t even looked back.

“Anders.” Carver’s voice was hoarse, as if he had been running or crying.

“Y-yes, Carver?”

“If you stop, I shall kill you.”

Anders only stared for a moment. Then he closed his mouth and took a harder grip on Carver’s hips as Carver’s hand dropped away.

“Just remember that you said that,” Anders said, and he started to thrust.

From the very first, Carver pushed back against him, writhing and bucking underneath him. He was strong enough that Anders started to worry that he might be shoved right off the narrow margin of the bed he knelt on, but then he grabbed a handful of Carver’s hair, and that steadied him.

Carver started to groan again, deep in his throat, and when Anders pulled his head back by the hair, he found words again.

“Oh, oh fuck, please, harder, Anders, harder, damnit...”

Anders didn’t know what he was saying. He only knew how hot and tight Carver was, how that powerful body writhed under his, how pulling Carver by the hair pulled him onto his cock. With his free hand, he reached around Carver’s hip and found his cock, jerking it awkwardly and making Carver howl.

Carver climaxed first, pumping his seed all over his own belly and Anders’ hand, making the apostate groan with laughter.

“Filthy boy,” he panted. “I am...going to make you... clean that up!”

Carver’s body was still shaking from his climax when Anders felt himself start to shake, tremors starting low in his body and moving through his entire frame. He thrust into Carver even harder, desperate to be deep inside him when he came. He wanted to cling to this feeling, he wanted more, but then he was coming as well, spilling inside Carver. His blunt nails left deep red welts in Carver’s muscled back and then he collapsed, draping heavily over Carver’s back.

“Fuck,” Anders heard himself say, and there was a questioning noise from Carver.

After a long moment, Anders roused himself. Carver, he realized with amusement, hadn’t moved from his position, was bearing all of Anders’ weight silently even after he came.

“Shush now, I’m going to pull out, okay?”

Carver made a noise that sounded more petulant than anything else, and Anders drew back, freeing his softening cock as gently as he could. He pushed Carver over on his side with a hand to his shoulder, and for a moment he could only stare at Carver’s long body stretched out on his bed.

“I’m not fucking your sister.” For some reason, those were the first words out of his mouth, and to his surprise, Carver only smiled.

“Well, that’s fine then,” he said, sounding more than a little smug. “I wanted to be the one you were fucking anyway.”

Anders grinned, but it faded when he thought about how to make explanations to the elder Hawke for screwing her little brother. He didn’t think that he would be as lucky as to have the same thing happen again. 

He started to say this to Carver, but Carver was twisted around on his stomach, lightly fingering the hole that Anders had been fucking so willingly just a few minutes ago.

“Not as sore as I would have thought,” Carver said, apparently completely unaware of how he looked. Anders licked his lips, and swallowed hard, thoughts of Hawke’s anger flying completely out of his mind.

“It doesn’t get very sore at all if you do it right,” Anders murmured, and Carver’s grin was pure mischief. It suddenly occurred to Anders that the young Hawke probably knew exactly how he looked. 

“Well then, I suppose you’ve got plenty to show me about doing it right, then.”


End file.
